


叶障

by maraie



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraie/pseuds/maraie
Summary: 银魂青葱同人，角色死亡有，病冲田设定，慎食





	叶障

（一）

 

冲田的脸上溅着血迹，衣服上也有几处划开的口子，手里拿着菊一文字，同样的斑斑驳驳。这样的狼狈不是他一贯的作风，土方皱起了眉头。

 

虽是真选组里剑术第一的人，冲田却较少在作战中用刀，他似乎更偏爱使用加农炮，这次却没有。

 

“太少用的话会手生的。”冲田看着土方，土方察觉自己盯着菊一文字走神了。

 

“砍土方也会不准了。”冲田笑着，忽然咳了起来。

 

“总悟！”拍着冲田的背。冲田一抬手，上面有些血。

 

“怎么这么严重了还出动？”几乎是用骂的了。

 

“真是好骗，”一脸灿烂的笑，全无阴影，“别人的血。”

 

回屯所的路上，冲田还是说了些“土方你怎还在啊我还以为到那儿随便收拾一下明天就可以当副长了。”之类的话，句子长了便又咳了起来。

 

 

“你安静一点。”土方沉着脸看着前面的路，忽然眼前一片黑，连忙踩了刹车。

 

“我在开车啊！”扯下眼罩扔回副驾驶的方向。

 

“土方先生开车真危险。”

 

“危险的是你吧！”

 

 

在路过万事屋楼下的时候车停了下来，没熄火土方便下了车，发动机还响着。

 

“要什么酒？”登势手夹着烟走来。

 

“来一瓶茶。”

 

“这里是酒吧没有茶。”顺着门口看到了停着的车，光线不亮只看到个大概。登势耷了下眼皮，吐着烟朝里面说了句“凯瑟琳，拿一瓶茶。”

 

“三百。”

 

土方微眯了眼却没说什么，放下钱便拿走了茶。正要走，顿了下回过身来，“再来一包烟。”

 

“八百。”

 

“土方先生真是磨蹭，半路还停下来买酒。”冲田歪头，“烟酒不离，所以说啊土方……”

 

“谁买酒了，我是去买烟。”伸手把茶递了过去，“拿去，”顿了下,“只是顺便买的。”

 

“你是老妈子吗，下了毒的吧。”顺手接过开盖喝了起来。

 

（二）

 

医生已经很少到屯所给冲田看病了，通常是差人来送药而已。

 

门口的廊道上，银时走得懒散，踏在木板上的声音闷闷的，那个人应该也在这吧。

 

 

“土方先生去买一本JUMP吧我要看。”

 

“这里不是有MAGAZINE吗我昨天刚买的。”

 

“书角沾到狗粮了很恶心啊。”

 

然后就是起身开门的声音。

 

“多串君。”

 

土方略点了下头就走了。银时看到他手插在口袋里，竟然没有拿着或者叼着烟。

 

“冲田君你的药。”银时把药包放在矮几上，又从口袋里拿出了一些甜食。

 

“吃一点吗冲田君？”

 

“谢谢老板不用了。”

 

“啊好像有错买了一样东西。”银时又拿出一包零食，丢向冲田的方向。

 

冲田接住，眼神亮了一下，是一包激辣仙贝。“谢了。”

 

看着那张脸，银时觉得是不是有见过那么一个相似的人。

 

“真是麻烦老板了，每次都这么跑一趟。”冲田手中的仙贝吃了一部分，剩下的拿着。

 

“还好，反正药铺是会给跑腿费的，”

 

然后就安静了下来。银时知道冲田常常把药倒了，因此才会觉得他是白跑一趟。

 

“等我好起来了一定会到万事屋道谢的。”

 

“诶诶？”银时不禁一愣，随即说道：“要记得带谢礼哦。”

 

“等病好了，副长的宝座就一定是我的了。”冲田的声音有些突兀地响起，因为太安静了。

 

银时在旁边听着，一种吃了激辣仙贝的感觉涌了上来，干什么在房间里吃那么辛辣的东西，一屋子的辣味。

 

他本想附和点什么的，比如“是啊”“不错呢”之类的，但就是说不出口。草莓牛奶都变得难喝了。

 

 

隔门拉开的声音，土方夹着JUMP，端着碗站在门口。银时略愣了一下，回过头：“冲田君我该走了，回见。”

 

（三）

 

土方递碗：“喝了。”

 

“不要，这东西难喝死了简直是毒药。”

 

土方叹了一口气，坐下把碗塞到冲田手里。手腕瘦得只剩骨头。

 

冲田垂了眼，默声把手腕挣了出来，抖了抖袖子盖住。

 

“这个可是土方家祖传的虚痨散，很管用的。”

 

冲田把药喝了，咂了咂舌，“你竟然没加蛋黄酱。”

 

“要加吗？”

 

看到土方已经拧开了红色的盖子，“不用了。”冲田赶紧说。

 

“有没有觉得好些了。”

 

“真的很管用呢土方先生，”冲田看着土方，“现在砍了你绝对不成问题。”

 

伸手要拿烟，空的，土方心里暗骂，怎么又忘了烟和打火机都扔了。

 

“又要抽烟了吗尼古丁。”

 

“忘带了。”土方将本要拿烟的手尴尬地放在膝盖上。

 

“又忘带啦？”

 

“是……是啊。”

 

“是吗。”更像是个陈述句。

 

“你的脑袋本来就是空的吧什么都记不住吧！”

 

没有回应冲田的那句攻击，把JUMP递了过去，顺便看到了吃了一半的激辣仙贝。

 

“怎么又吃这种辣的东西？”伸手拿了过来。

 

“有没有其他想吃的?”

 

冲田摇头，现在除了辣的东西，已经没有什么可以提起他的胃口了。

 

 

“武士是不可以挑食的。”近藤走了进来。

 

“近藤老大。”

 

近藤的脸肿了半边，头上鼓着包，大大咧咧地盘腿坐下，从怀里拿出一个包裹打开。

 

“十四你也吃一点吧。”转过头，“总悟别挑食。”

 

土方和冲田都黑着脸盯着近藤手中散射着紫色波纹的黑暗物质。

 

“啊你们不吃么，这可是阿妙小姐的手艺，我好不容易才从冰箱里拿到的。”近藤将不明物质塞进没肿的半边嘴嚼着，刚吞下一口就青着脸倒了下去。

 

“武士不可以挑食。”冲田把剩下的黑鸡蛋包裹塞进土方的手里。

 

“你要毒死老子吗！”把包裹塞了回去，额上爆着十字。

 

 

土方将睁着一片黑色死鱼眼的近藤拖到局长房间，他忽然恢复正常的眼睛，从地上爬起来，一边拍着衣服，“病情已经发展到肠胃了吗？”

 

土方没有说话，只是攥紧了拳头。

 

医术外行的近藤继续说道：“时间怕是不长了啊。”

 

没有烟可以抽使得土方更加烦躁了，大脑里零零碎碎地闪过一个爱笑爱吃辣的人的画面，屏了一下气，眼神沉了下来。

 

(四)

 

“十四，”近藤的语气有些沉重，“明天就要动身去伏见了。”他顿了顿，又慢慢开口，“京都的萨长已经发兵了。我决定今天组里大家都各自回去和重要的人到个别吧。”

 

“你果然是这种老好人，如果有人趁着这个机会出逃怎么办。最近组里人心不宁，那样会折损士气的。

 

“如果那样也没办法了。”近藤拍着土方的肩，“我要去找阿妙小姐啦，明早屯所集合。”

 

“你们去吧。”土方走出了主厅，近藤看着他的背影叹了一口气。

 

 

拉开隔门，看到冲田穿着剑道服坐在矮几旁，看着一本书，身形明显地消瘦了。

 

“那是什么？”

 

“有趣的东西。”冲田并没有抬眼。

 

本没什么兴趣的，那本书却莫名其妙地有些眼熟，想起忘记拿来的东西了，便又出了房间，回来时抱着一卷铺盖。

 

“今天大家都放假，我和你值班看着屯所。”

 

“你怕鬼到这个地步吗。”冲田笑起来。

 

“小子，特地来陪你的学着点感激啊。”话一出口又觉不妥当，将身侧到一边去要拿烟，又想起已经都被扔了。

 

“又要抽烟啊土方。”

 

“啊忘记带了。”

 

抬眼看到冲田拿着册子笑倒在垫子上，土方走上前去。

 

“丰玉师傅。”

 

“诶？”土方看到了自己的俳句本，难怪这两天都感觉没看到。

 

“还给我总悟。”

 

冲田也没跑，侧过身将本子打开念道：“一瓶蛋黄酱，两瓶蛋黄酱，蛋黄酱亦蛋黄酱。”笑着，“不管多少都是狗粮的吧。”

 

土方噎了一下，他自知俳句写的并不好。

 

“哎哎这句有趣。”

 

“什么？”

 

“三月里，最是买美乃滋好时节。”笑得一阵咳，土方只好拍着他的背。

 

“明明是十二月新年时买最好，要倒闭的商店忙着清仓才会便宜卖狗粮的。”

 

哗哗地翻到了较后面，墨迹还很新，应该是刚写不久的。

 

“しれば迷いしなければ迷わぬ恋の道。”

 

这次土方真的把本子抢了回来，收在了衣服里。

 

 

月色很凉，土方温了点酒在喝，他并不很爱喝酒，但这天思绪很混乱，只是抿着抿着，并没真的喝多少。

 

“不喝就别装样子耍帅了土方。”冲田坐在矮几对面，“不喝我喝了。”说着伸手去拿酒杯。

 

土方只是拿过茶壶倒了一杯塞了过去。

 

“土方先生真小气。”冲田努了努嘴，慢吞吞地喝着茶。

 

 

(五)

 

万事屋响起了敲门声。

 

“跑腿的新八你去开门！”神乐咬着醋昆布。

 

“为什么每次都是我啊。”却还是一边开了门，立着一位老妇人。

 

“坂田老板在吗？那个孩子实在走不动了，我就代他过来了。”

 

银时把椅子转到了正面，“我是。”

 

“宗次郎想要拜托你去一趟。”

 

“冲……充电器记得拔新八。”银时想起了冲田正在养病，用的是化名，不然那些人会来找麻烦。

 

“是总一郎君啊。”银时挠着头发，从椅子上站了起来。

 

“小银你要去找硫克吗？”神乐摸着定春的下巴。

 

“啊路克喜欢吃梨子。”银时往食品柜里翻找着些什么。

 

“是香蕉的说！”神乐抬起头。

 

“明明是苹果吧你们够了！”新八道。

 

“走了。”银时挥了下手，“走吧老婆婆你带路吧。”

 

 

“冲田君。”银时打开了隔门，冲田还正在整理着领子，他像是特地换上剑道服的，旁边的铺盖也还没整理好。

 

“老板你来啦。”

 

“嗯。”银时垂着眼，默默拿出一些零食，有甜的有辣的。

 

“吃么？”

 

冲田看着激辣仙贝愣了一下，“抱歉啊没什么胃口。”

 

难道我买的是草莓酸奶味的糖吗，怎么这么酸，银时心想。

 

“老板我要拜托你一件事。”

 

“什么事就说吧，但要给报酬的哦。”

 

冲田额前的刘海已经偏长了，此时低着头便盖住了眼睛。

 

“帮我看着土方那家伙，别吃蛋黄酱吃到噎死了。”

 

提到那个名字，银时愣了一下，“哦好，那么除了蛋黄酱之外他吃别的怎么了我就不管咯。”

 

“自作孽的话就别管他了。”冲田抬起脸，气色并不好。

 

银时觉得草莓牛奶糖嚼起来如同塑胶，这是什么劣质产品。

 

“就这样是么。”

 

“是了。”

 

 

冲田从口袋里翻找着什么，先是一只蛋黄酱瓶状的打火机，然后又翻出了一个眼罩递了过去，银时有些疑惑地接住。

 

“工资花光了所以只剩这些了。”冲田侧头看了一眼刀架上的菊一文字，轻松地说道，“菊一文字可以听听音乐，不然一个人呆着太无聊了。然后这个打火机不是我的东西”

 

冲田歪头：“所以嘛，我只剩刀和眼罩两样东西了，等于是把一半的财产都给你了哦老板。”

 

银时试着戴了一下眼罩。

 

“一下子就会都黑了吧。”冲田平静地说道。“有些东西看不到了反而就清净了。看不到了就好了。”

 

银时带着眼罩，看不到他的眼神。“有些东西即使是盖住了眼睛也还是会看见的。”

 

“是啊。”

 

银时摘下眼罩收进了衣袋里。

 

 

（六）

 

冲田的脸色愈发地差了，坐起来又说了这么久的话对他来说已经太辛苦了。

 

“抱歉啊老板我坐着太久了头直发昏。”慢慢地盖了被子。

 

银时装作仔细地把甜食累成一堆高塔。

 

“真想回到武州去啊。”冲田看着屋外，银时顺着看去，夕阳已经半沉了，深金色的样子，霞云紫红，越往上就越发青灰。

 

这个院落的景致并不算大好，矮墙倒了一大半，院子里只有简单的碎石和藏青色的植物，草间偶尔点缀着小到可以忽略的花。从塌墙可以看到附近农家的菜田，一块块的并不大整齐。再往远去就是海边了，依稀可以看到一些礁石，在夕阳的中映着暗色的剪影。

 

“江户的空气真差。”冲田的声音有些空洞，像是要把刚才的那个句子补完。

 

“武州……吗？”银时看着夕阳的余辉一点点消蚀在深色的海水中，重复着冲田的之前的话。真不该盯着太阳看的眼睛好酸。冲田和近藤土方都是武州人吧，银时想起了这个。

 

“真想回武州啊。”冲田的声音很轻，明显不是在和银时说话。他抬起手臂盖在眼睛上，随即说着：“真是谢谢你了老板，陪我说了这么久的话。”

 

“嘛不用客气。”

 

“这里位置很偏你早点回去吧，天全黑了路不好走。”

 

银时也没把桌上的零食拿着就起身了，看着冲田，“那我先走了，有空再来看你，好好养病。”他觉得说不出“一定要好起来”那样的话了。

 

“回见。”银时在门口挥了下手。

 

“再见老板。”

 

太阳已经沉下海平面了，气温也凉了下来。在走到房子门口时，银时觉得背后那隐约的猫叫声令人脊背发凉。

 

 

一个月后，庆应四年五月三十日，传来冲田去世的消息。

 

银时看着手中的眼罩发呆，又戴上眼罩，想着“有些东西能看不见就好了。”神乐也难得的安静抱着膝盖，嘴里没有含着醋昆布。新八的眼镜反着光，看不到眼神。

 

偏偏又是下雨天，什么都要凉掉的样子。

 

（七）终章

 

 

月色又亮又冷，明明看着那么亮却毫无温度，也遥不可及的样子。银时的手放在衣服里，望着天愣愣地想着，那种又远又冷的地方也只有那只捣年糕的兔子才呆得下去吧。他慢慢地走到一处郊外的房子门口。

 

“多串君。”土方在矮几边上，桌上摆着酒瓶和杯子，十四抬头看着站在门口的人。

 

“你看起来还没吃蛋黄酱到吃噎死嘛。”银时说着，坐到了矮几对面，拿起靠自己这边的杯子喝了。

 

“你怎么又过来了。”

 

“这就是你们新选组的礼仪吗。”银时放下杯子，“怎么是茶？还是冷的。”

 

土方依旧低头喝酒没有回答。

 

银时无聊地打量起房间，简洁又冷清，基本没什么摆设，真是一贯的作风。然后银时定定地看着刀架上的那把菊一文字。村麻纱则放在十四的左膝边，果然是刀不离身啊。

 

“说起来你不是更喜欢抽烟的吗？”很久都没看到他抽烟了，简直和他有抽烟的日子一样多。

 

“总悟的肺不好。”土方突兀地扔出了一句，接着抿着酒，刘海盖着眼睛。

 

“是啊。”银时垂了眼，看着刀架出了神，这个人除了在对近藤和冲田本人之外，是极少用“总悟”来称呼的，还那样坦白了戒了烟的原因。银时不由得想，是喝了多少啊。

 

“给我也一瓶酒。”

 

土方顺手拎了一瓶放到桌上，银时看着土方的眼睛，像水一样又清又冷，让他想起了路上看到的月亮。

 

月升到了正空中，从屋里的角度已经看不到了。土方喝得已经用手撑着头歪向桌的一侧了，举杯倒杯的动作反而不见得慢。

 

打了一会儿盹之后，银时没那么严重，自觉得脑子尚清醒，但思维有些飘乎乎的，像是没系缆绳的船，随便就往某个方向漂去的感觉。

 

昏沉沉地撑起身子，绕到土方身后，他此时看上去已经半撑着头睡着了的样子。银时自己也不知为何拿出了眼罩，戴在土方头上。并没有大动静，真是睡着了啊。

 

“总悟……”看来只是梦话，仍戴着眼罩。

 

银时环顾了一下房间，拿起洞爷湖便打开了隔门。反正那家伙一时半会也不会睡醒的样子。

 

隔门的哗啦声响吵醒了土方。

 

土方扯下眼罩，陷入沉默的僵局。

 

天还没亮透，已经是拂晓了，灰白色的，光线足以看见整个院子里的东西，又不是太亮，都蒙在一层灰色中。

 

“有些东西，果然还是看不到的好。”银时觉得喉咙里堵得慌，不知怎么的就说了冲田说过的那句话。

 

土方坐在刀架前，只是出神地看着。

 

银时向后挥了下手，“走了，多串君。”

 

 

郊外路旁树很茂密，叶片层叠却仍有疏漏。天色比刚才亮了一些，景物的颜色渐渐显现出来了。清晨的露水还沾在花瓣上，在天亮之前，花与水隔着黑暗。

 

河水蜿蜒如练，映着岸旁满树芳华。

 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> 后记
> 
> 这篇文初稿写于12年，翻箱底拿出来做了一定的修改重发。
> 
> 《叶障》这个题目是化自成语“一叶障目，不见泰山”和《叶隐》这本书。但在文里并不是完全要表达成语的本意，有添加其他的含义，比如叶也有暗指冲田三叶。
> 
> 土方和冲田从始至终都是有所保留的，因为要相互留有余地和空间，既是隔阂也是信任，既是信任也是距离。他们都不希望给对方太深的影响，各自能保留自我而不是一味地改变或者迁就。
> 
> 就好比土方的抽烟，冲田从未劝过他戒，即使这对两个人的肺都不好。因为烟已经是土方的习惯，或是已然成为一种属性。然而土方为了冲田而不再抽烟，他也没有坦白。冲田虽然看出来了，也没有道破，只是相互默契地保留某种底线。
> 
> 叶的其中一层含义是三叶，不论时间过去多久，三叶都是土方和冲田心底永远抹不掉的一道疤。
> 
> 而障，对于土方，他是不会回避所看到的或者所发生的，就像他拿着剑，为幕府战到最后一刻，即使新选组只剩下他一个人，新选组也还在。新选组的日子不知道哪天就是最后一天了，所以他不希望像对三叶那样，无法给出长远的承诺，因而设置了一道屏障。不会因客观时代或者变化而改变的土方，而坚守着一些不会变化的东西，既是可叹又是可惜。
> 
> 对于冲田，他不希望土方因为自己而改变或是犹豫，太深的关系只会成为一种累赘。并且知道自身的病情之后，他希望土方不要太记得他，被绊在过去里。冲田把眼罩给银时的含义是希望银时帮土方淡忘自己，可以不要看到已经过去的东西。然而土方就是那样的人，他不会因为时代的更替而改变自己的志节，就如他对真选组对武士道，单纯的战斗和忠诚。
> 
> 银时在大部分时间里是局外人，因而没被什么挡住视线。他看得很清，土方和冲田彼此的关系，因为他是旁观者。而当事情到了自己，犹如与土方，他便成了当局者，被遮蔽了，自己是最看不清自身的。故事的最后，银时还是走出了这个局，因为他始终都明白自己并不是局中人，走出后，他又看清了，明白了自己是永远走不进这个局的。
> 
> 他们被不同的事物所遮蔽了，有的是选择性地看不见，有的是不自知的。
> 
> 结尾处化用了冲田总司的俳句，希望这对能够有机会圆满，花水相映。
> 
> 2017年5月


End file.
